Puppet Show
by MyrrhDarkwing
Summary: Written for the kink meme, with prompt "Toys for the toys". Xion and the Riku Replica are just dolls, toys for the Organization to play with. So what happens when they decide to play with each other?


_PROMPT: Repliku/Xion. Toys for the toys._

Sadists. All of them.

Vexen had once compared him to a bird helpless on the ground, wings broken and twisted. And then he'd laughed, leaving only echoes behind him in the impossibly dark white room.

Riku hates that laugh.

Hates how it makes him feel, hates how its mocking sound reminds him of the fragile thread by which his life hangs. After all, he only exists because someone finds him useful.

He isn't even real.

Larxene tells him this every time she sees him. He'll walk down the empty corridors of Castle Oblivion, belt-spat fluttering white in his wake, and she'll come out of that mysterious room that he's always wondered about. She'll grin wickedly.

And then she'll laugh. "You're just a doll. But at least you have a heart."

Riku places a hand over the emblem on the center of his chest, feels the faint pulse of the only thing that's his, the only thing that the other Riku- the Real Thing- hasn't claimed first. Perhaps it's also the only thing that makes him different, unique, like people are supposed to be.

He laughs bitterly, not caring how ironic it is that he's uttering the same sound he loathes so much. People. The Organization may be human, but they are not people.

If he is a doll, than they are shells. And even a doll has something inside to prevent it from shattering into tiny fragments.

Sadists. All of them. Except for one.

A doll like himself, with beautiful blue eyes and soft ebony hair. She's not a sadist... she's like him- lost, abandoned in a world that created her then pushed her aside. No. i, Xion...

At least, Riku never used to think she was a sadist. But now, as she lies on top of him, her dark hair brushing over his skin and those blue eyes staring into his own, he begins to have second thoughts. As those same eyes gleam with hidden mischief and she runs her fingers over his skin, causing him to shiver beneath her.

No, he never used to think of the other replica as a sadist, until she came to the little place the Nobodies have seen fit to grant him, her beautiful eyes peering out from underneath her hood. "You and me, Riku," she had told him then. "We're alike, aren't we?" Xion, the shyness he was accustomed to gone for now, replaced by a strange determination. "We aren't like them; we can feel, can't we? We have emotions." She had sat down on one edge of his bed, looking over at him. He had had no choice but to nod.

"Yes."

She had smiled, pushing back her hood. "Then will you do something... with me?" The shyness was returning now, he had noted. A faint blush had colored her cheeks as she waited for him to answer; her blue eyes had stared at him, pleading with him silently. And Riku, the fool he was, had not taken the time to think about what exactly she had meant.

"Yes."

That's when she had carefully unzipped her coat, letting it tumble off her slender shoulders and rest on Riku's bed. All Riku could do was stare- Xion hadn't wearing anything under her coat, and she was… was beautiful? He hadn't know what to think of her, so instead he had just stared.

He had still been staring when she'd reached for his outfit, tugging at his pants with a shy smile making her look even more beautiful to Riku. He had pulled away, eyes widening as he realized what exactly she had in mind. Her face fell, and he couldn't do that to her… he didn't want to be the one who made that beautiful face cloud over, didn't want to hurt her as the others had hurt him. "It's… okay," he had said, carefully removing his clothing.

That's when she had shown him what she had been holding in her hand this entire time. It had looked like some sort of white plastic rod, a small wand immobile in her small hand.

"Wh-what is that?" he had asked nervously, thinking- no, knowing he had gotten himself more than he bargained for.

"Would you like me to show you?" An impish grin had brightened her face as she reached towards him, her demeanor shifting once again. She had gotten him where she wanted him, and now it was time to play. Xion had reached toward him, taking his hand in one of her own and pulling him over to her.

"… Will it hurt?"

"I… okay, I don't know, but it ought to feel nice after a while," she had admitted, not actually having tried it on herself. She'd wanted someone else to go first, just to see if it was a good idea.

Riku had sighed, then nodded. He had been slightly curious as to what the rod did, and why Xion had it in the first place. He had let her push him down onto the bed, and drape herself over his back as she angled the rod near his entrance. He had yelped as she, unexpectedly, had pushed the slick thing inside of him with one quick thrust.

It _had _hurt, oh, had it ever hurt… but it wasn't as bad as some of the things Larxene had inflicted upon him, or Vexen. And then Xion had done something to the rod, something else, and all of a sudden it was vibrating inside of him, making him writhe with the unexpected sensation. He had heard Xion's delighted giggle, then felt a soft hand stroking his cock. The pain had faded away, faded fast, as she stroked him and the rod buzzed deep inside where nothing had ever been before.

His cock had hardened quickly under her ministrations, and he had gasped in pleasure. Riku had writhed and moaned under her, eyes glazing over in pleasure as a small knot of _something_ had tightened in his abdomen and Xion had removed her hand. He'd whimpered at the loss until the rod had begun moving inside of him, the vibrations never ceasing as Xion thrust it repeatedly into him.

The knot had traveled lower, lower, and then it had exploded out onto the sheets in a burst of white come. Riku had lain still for a few moments, then, as Xion pulled out the rod, rolled over so that she was sitting on his stomach. He had gently removed the rod from her grasp, then- her eyes had widened as she realized his intent- he had lined the still-vibrating thing up with her own entrance and plunged it in. She had the same reaction he had, body twitching at the unexpected sensation of pleasure-pain…

As she had done for him earlier, Riku had thrust in and out of her with the rod until her body had gone stiff, then spasmed, and a sticky fluid had coated his hand. He had pulled the rod out and handed it back to Xion, who had placed it next to them on the bed as she curled up on top of him.

That was how the two Replicas lay now, the smaller female sprawled over the silver-haired male's back, both faces flushed with pleasure that neither had felt before.

Dolls they might be, but they had each other, and Riku's perception of the Organization remained the same.

Sadists. All of them. Except for one.


End file.
